The Funny Thing About Snow Storms
by Naomi
Summary: Misao and Aoshi are on there way home when they are attacked. Misao and Aoshi are separeted in the middle of the chaos. A snow storm hits as Aoshi searches for Misao. Will he be able to find her or will she die before he can tell her how he feels? WAFF!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own Misao or Aoshi. They belong to Sony and Watsuki- sama (all hail). The only character that belongs to me is Kyoko.  
  
The Funny Thing About Snow Storms  
  
He pressed on into the night. The night sky was partially hidden b y the hazy gray clouds. The air was harsh and chilled anyone who dared to let it surround them. He knew he was nuts to be out in the storm but her had to find her.  
  
Aoshi was still stony faced. He betrayed no emotion. Inside though, he was filled with worry. Where had Misao disappeared off to?  
  
They had been traveling back to Kyoto when they had gotten into a heated debate. They had been in Kobe earlier that day. He had observed many boys eyeing her. It had stirred something in him. Was it jealousy? As they were traveling back, he had commented on how she should dress more modestly. She was almost 24.  
  
She had shouted at hi, that she was free to make her own decisions. He hadn't been there while she was growing up. Besides, she was the leader of the Oniwaban group. He had no right to boss her around.  
  
Aoshi had been taken a back. While he had been traveling and later meditating, she had grown up. She still was the fun loving girl her remembered only now she was a much more mature version.  
  
She had run ahead of him. He had tried to catch up. She was quite good at running now though. She still was no match for him but she put up a good fight.  
  
They were deep in the forest. Aoshi was still trying to catch Misao. He detected the presence of several people. Before he knew it, both he and Misao were surrounded by several ninjas. He recognized them immediately as one of the Oniwaban's archrivals.  
  
A few words were exchanged and the group attached. Aoshi and Misao put up a good fight. Aoshi was locked in combat with 2 opponents. He had quickly looked around. Misao was nowhere to be found. He had unhooked his sword from his opponents'. He leapt behind them and slashed them across the back. He then quickly ran off into the woods.  
  
That had been 3 hours ago. It was an understatement to say that he was hysterical. It had started to snow and he had yet to catch the smallest sign of Misao.  
  
The trees seemed to reach out into the atmosphere. Everything looked the same, black and white. The swirling snow created ghostly images. It was hard to tell the difference between the illusions and reality.  
  
Where is she? Aoshi kept asking himself. Had she been captured by the ninjas? Were they following him? These questions kept running through Aoshi's head. He was worried beyond words and was starting to seriously regret fighting with Misao. Even if he had been worried about her, and maybe a little jealous, it was no excuse for what he had said.  
  
Aoshi kept silently trudging through the knee-deep snow. He was silently praying to kami-sama that he'd find her. He stumbled quickly as his feet hit something in the snow. A log perhaps. Aoshi had to be sure. He quickly began to dig.  
  
Aoshi gasped when he saw what it was. There lay Misao barely alive. She was seriously injured from her fight with the ninjas. She probably had fainted from cold and lack of blood. Aoshi picked her up and held her tight. She was so cold. He had to find somewhere to stay and fast.  
  
Aoshi was weak but he ran with all his strength through the forest. He didn't know where he was running but his senses told him to keep going strait.  
  
Finally he saw something. A light shinning as faint as a firefly. He was weak but he pressed his body faster. The light began to materialize into a cabin. Aoshi and Misao were almost out of the forest.  
  
Misao was still alive, but just barely. She should have worn something warmer Aoshi thought. "No, don't think about that. It's because of comments like that that we are stuck in this mess," Aoshi told himself. He reached the door and knocked on it as hard as he could so that the knock could be heard over the roar of the storm.  
  
An elderly women wearing a dark blue kimono opened the door.  
  
"Please, can we stay here for the night? The girl here had fallen ill. I don't know how much longer she will last." Aoshi begged.  
  
"Of course! I could never turn out a couple of lost travelers. She's so young. It would be a shame if she died before she could experience life." The women hurried them inside.  
  
Inside the house a fire blazed bright in the fireplace. It was warm and the smell of something cooking in the kitchen drifted through the room. The place was warm and welcoming.  
  
"You both really should get out of those wet clothes. I'll take the girl into the spare bedroom and you can borrow some of the clothes that used to belong to my husband. By the way, would you be so kind as to tell me your name?"  
  
"I'm Shinimori Aoshi and the girl is Mackimachi Misao. Sorry to impose upon you. We were on our way back to Kyoto when the storm hit and we got lost."  
  
"How unfortunate. You can stay here till Mackimachi-san is strong enough to travel again. Would you please carry her into the spare bedroom while I go fetch some clothes for you two."  
  
The cabin wasn't that big and Aoshi quickly found the room the elderly lady had been talking about. He looked down at Misao. She was shivering violently. He sat down on the futon and wrapped her in a blanket. The water from her clothes dampened the blanket a bit. Misao stopped shivering somewhat but she still was deathly cold. The color had ye to return back to her face. Aoshi held her tight.  
  
The elderly lady returned with a gi, hakama, and a purple winter kimono. She handed Aoshi the gi and hakama and showed him to her room so that he could change.  
  
The clothes were a bit itchy. It seemed like they hadn't been worn for a good many years. It was out of style and both the gi and hakama were faded and rather worn from years of wear. Either that or her husband had a very bad sense of style. At least the elderly lady, whatever her name was, seemed a bit more fashionable.  
  
After Aoshi changed he went to warm himself by the fire. He hoped he could see Misao soon. He was worried about her. He knew that she had grown up while he wasn't looking. She had matured into a beautiful young woman. She still held onto her car free spirit. That was the part of her that never grew up. It was the part that Aoshi hoped she'd never lose. He was just afraid that sooner or later she would get tired of waiting for him to fall in love with her and she'd fall in love with someone else. Little did she know that he was already in love with her. He'd lover her since she was a child. She wasn't a child anymore though.  
  
The elderly lady came out of the spare room.  
  
"How is she?"  
  
She's stopped shivering since she's wearing something warmer. I'll serve some dinner up for you both. You might as well stay the night. I don't have any other bedrooms so you'll have to share a room with Mackimachi-san."  
  
"Thank you. If you don' mind, I'd like to know what your name is?"  
  
"My name is Sakamoto Kyoko. Please call me by my first name Kyoko, Shinomori-san."  
  
"Thank you Kyoko-san. We are forever in your debt. Also, please just call me Aoshi.  
  
"It's no trouble at all Aoshi-san. You have been no problem at all. I'll let you serve yourself some of the miso soup on the stove. I'm am going to go see if I can get Misao-san to wake up."  
  
Aoshi walked to the kitchen. He found a bowl and poured some of the miso soup into it. He sat down by the fire. Kyoko came out and joined him.  
  
"No goof. I don't think she'll wake up for awhile. May I ask you something? Why are you both hurt so badly? Could it be that the ninja group that lives in the forest attacked you?"  
  
Aoshi's mouth dropped. For probably the first time in his life he showed emotion on his face. "So the message I received was true. I had heard that 2 of us Oniwaban were attacked. I am the Oniwabanshu's contact here. Judging from the expression on your face, it seems like you have no idea what I'm talking about. I', surprised that the former okashira is not aware that you have someone from the Oniwaban posted in every town."  
  
"No wonder you were so willing to let perfect strangers in."  
  
"Actually, even if you hadn't been of the Oniwaban, I wouldn't have turned you out. It was pretty obvious though that you were of a ninja clan considering what Misao-san was wearing."  
  
"That's true. I guess it was pretty obvious."  
  
"Aoshi-san, you don't look like someone who talks much but your social skills seem to be very well developed."  
  
Aoshi felt that if it weren't for him being so good at holding his feelings inside, he probably would have face faulted and fallen over. He almost smiled at the image that appeared in his mind of what the Oniwaban probably would have done if they had heard that comment.  
  
"You seem amused Aoshi-san."  
  
"No, it's just that that is the first time someone ever said that about me."  
  
"Maybe you should show this side more often."  
  
"Perhaps. I can just imagine what my friends would say if they heard you say that.  
  
Kyoko chuckled. "They probably would have died from shock. Anyway, it's getting late. I'll show you back to your room. I'm sorry I don't have any sleep wear for you are Misao-san but nothing I have would fit you two. I hope you both don't mind wearing what you have on to sleep in."  
  
"I don't mind and I'm sure that Misao doesn't mind. Thank you for your kindness and your understanding. I've had a nice conversation with you today."  
  
Kyoko led Aoshi back to the spare room and said her good night. Aoshi walked over to where Misao was sleeping. She still was quite pale but she was peaceful. Whatever she was dreaming about must have been quite good because a small smile seemed to play itself across her face. Kyoko must have had a lot of experience with hypothermia and weapon injuries.  
  
A futon was set up for Aoshi but he didn't bother to sleep on it. Aoshi took the blanket off his futon and put it on Misao. He then sat against the wall and watched her sleep. So exhaustion took him on and he fell into a light sleep. He was cold but he didn't care.  
  
Aoshi was woken up in the middle of the night by Misao coughing. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that she was sitting up having a bad coughing fit. Aoshi crawled over to her. By the time he got there, she had stopped coughing  
  
"Misao, do you want some water."  
  
Misao looked over at him in surprise. She didn't realize he was in the room.  
  
"Aoshi-sama, where are we?"  
  
"You collapsed in the snow after the ninja attack. I found this cabin and I asked the elderly lady who lived here if I could stay here for the night. Kyoko-san was most kind and let us in. She took care of you."  
  
"So that explains why I'm wearing this kimono. How ironic. It's the very thing that got us into this mess in the first place."  
  
Aoshi looked away. He knew what she said was true.  
  
"How come you see me as a little girl? Haven't I grown up in your eyes?" Misao asked quietly.  
  
"What makes you think I see you as a little girl?"  
  
"You treat me like one. You don't trust me on anything. You lecture me as if you were my father. I took care of myself for seven years while you and the others were traveling around Japan. I think I'm quite capable of making decision for myself."  
  
Aoshi was exasperated. "I'm not the one who was unconscious in the snow. You are. If you want to be treated like an adult then start acting like one."  
  
"I ran away from the battle to get away from you. You're totally contradiction yourself now. You just said you didn't see me as a little girl. So which is it?"  
  
"At times I respect you and other times I don't know why you bother."  
  
"Bother to what? Are you trying to change the subject?"  
  
"I guess I do see you as a little girl sometimes. You haven't changed because you're still willing to pour out your heart and soul to make a person who doesn't it be happy happy."  
  
"So you really do see me as a little girl, as only your imouto." Misao felt tears threatening to come out.  
  
"No I don't. I said I also respect you. I also respect you for the same reason I sometimes feel like giving up on you. Like I said, I get frustrated when you continually try and make me happy when I don't deserve it and at the same time I respect you for trying."  
  
"So you respect me. That's all. Respect me as a friend and nothing more."  
  
"What more do you want?"  
  
"I don't know. Something that you're not willing to give. I've always had it for you and given it to you in hopes of you returning it to me."  
  
Aoshi knew exactly what she was talking about. As long as he remained oblivious though, he could avoid it. There would still be a chance that she'd fall in love with someone else. Someone who saw and treated her the way she deserved."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Misao."  
  
Misao couldn't take it anymore and the tears started pouring from her eyes. She yelled. "How can you sit there and be so oblivious? Why do you keep pretending that you don't understand when I know you do? Don't you know how much it hurts not knowing if you love me?"  
  
There it was right in front of him. There was more beating around the bush. He could take it or leave it.  
  
"Why do you continually keep going after me? I do love you but I can't allow you to end everything with me. You should marry and fall in love with someone who truly deserves all the kindness in your heart."  
  
"Even if I tried, I couldn't fall in love with someone else. You're just asking the impossible of me. Why do you torture yourself and I when you know I can't fall in love with any one but you?"  
  
"If I never told you then there was still the slightest chance. You could if you---"  
  
Misao broke him off with a kiss. Aoshi was shocked. When Misao pulled back she said, "Like I was saying before, I never could fall for some one else."  
  
"You could try."  
  
"I'd never want to."  
  
"Why do I even bother to fight? You always were so stubborn. Do you ever give up?"  
  
Misao kissed him again. "No Aoshi-sama, not until I get what I want."  
  
"I guess you have to give up soon."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"Because what you've wanted has always belonged to you. Even when you were a child, it was yours. You're not a child anymore though. Now that you're a mature, young adult, it's time I let you know you've always had what you wanted. My heart has always belonged to you."  
  
"Oh Aoshi-sama." Misao never actually knew he could say something so emotional or let alone say that much at all.  
  
"Misao, could you do me a favor?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please drop the same. You're the okashira and besides, you don't call someone you love sama. Our relationship is not a normal husband and wife relationship. We love each other. Nothing was arranged. Besides, it's a new era. Things are different now. So please just call me Aoshi."  
  
"Okay Aoshi."  
  
It was Aoshi's turn to kiss her. Misao closed her eyes. She didn't want to open them from fear she'd wake up and find out it was all a dream. When she did finally decide to open her eyes, she found Aoshi still right there in front of her. It was all real.  
  
"Misao, we should go to bed. You're still not well."  
  
"Okay. Good night Aoshi. Aishiteru. See you in the morning."  
  
"Aishiteru my Misao and good night."  
  
"Aoshi, could you---uh---sleep with me? It's just that you'll probably get cold sleeping against the wall an I don't want you to catch a cold."  
  
"I know what you're trying to say. Okay, if you wish."  
  
Aoshi went and climbed under the covers with Misao. They both drifted of to sleep in each other's warm embrace.  
  
Kyoko stood by the door secretly smiling to herself. Everything was as it should be. It's funny how snowstorms can bring people together like that. The extreme cold can make us forget our masks and show our true feelings in the face of desperation. Kyoko silently shut the door and walked back to her room to finish her long winter's night slumber.  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Aoshi awoke first the next morning. He gave a slight smile at the sight of his angel next to him. She looked like she was doing a lot better then she had been the previous night.  
  
He got up quietly so he wouldn't wake her. He went to the kitchen were Kyoko stood already awake. "Quite a night you had last night Aoshi- san."  
  
"Yes, it was."  
  
"How is Misao-san doing?"  
  
"Quite a lot better than yesterday. Thank you again for everything."  
  
"You're quite welcome."  
  
"I believe we should be going soon. It is best if I get Misao to a doctor as soon as possible."  
  
"Of course. I'm afraid there isn't one here. It probably is best if you get going home to Kyoto. Feel free to keep the clothes. I'll make you some food for your journey."  
  
"Arigato. I must go wake Misao up. It's probably best if we get going soon."  
  
With that Aoshi walked back to his room. He gently shook Misao awake. She slowly opened her eyes and smiled.  
  
"Misao, it's time to get going."  
  
"Okay Aoshi."  
  
Aoshi gently lifted her onto his back. She put her head on his shoulder and thought about how lucky he was to be able to finally not hide her feelings.  
  
Aoshi walked to the main room. Kyoko was there to say good-bye.  
  
"Good-bye Aoshi-san and Misao-san. Good luck on your journey home."  
  
  
  
"Bye," Aoshi and Misao said in unison.  
  
Kyoko handed them a bundle of food and their now dry clothes. Aoshi stepped out of the warm house in the silent, frozen world outside. Misao involuntarily shivered and hugged tighter onto Aoshi trying to get warmer. Aoshi turned his head to watch Kyoko shut the door behind her. Aoshi and Misao started on their long trek home.  
  
"Aoshi."  
  
"Yes Misao."  
  
"A lot happened since yesterday."  
  
"Yes, a lot has."  
  
"I hope everyone back home isn't to worried. We had no way to tell them where we were."  
  
"Everything will be fine as soon as we get home."  
  
"Yes, I can't wait to get home to my own bed."  
  
"I'm sure you'll be there for awhile."  
  
SMACK!  
  
"Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Don't think anything of it."  
  
"Isn't Himura coming to visit tomorrow with Kaoru and Kenji? Everything will be a lot more cheerful once they come. Especially if they bring chicken head and Tokyo samurai."  
  
"Yes, it will be. I'm sure they'll make you're recover go by a lot faster."  
  
"If I ever get any sleep."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"Aoshi, was Kyoko nice? She seemed as if she was truly a caring person."  
  
"She was."  
  
"I guess it's true you can find kindness in the strangest of places."  
  
"Indeed you can Misao."  
  
Misao yawned and slowly drifted off to sleep on the back of her beloved. As the sun rose higher in it's track through the sky, a silhouette of the couple could be seen disappearing into the forest.  
  
Author's Notes: There, I've finished my longest one shot ever. Man did that take a long time to type up.  
  
Anyway, I decided this time to try a different pairing. Most of my fics are Kenshin and Kaoru. I decided to give myself a challenge. This idea was right in front of my begging to be written. I couldn't refuse.  
  
Sorry if Aoshi is a bit OOC at times. I had to get him out of his shell for this story. I hope it didn't ruin the story or anything. Also, I tried to make this fic serious but I thought it needed some humor at the end. If it ruined the mood, I', also sorry for that. It just seemed appropriate. Also, alas Aoshi fell back into his normal speech pattern at the end. Oh well, I managed to make him open up for a small bit.  
  
Thank you for reading this story. I thoroughly hope that you enjoyed it. Please review. Flames are accepted. As I read in one writer's bio or at least something close to it, "Flames aren't bad. I use them to keep me warm." Bye!  
  
Miles of smiles, Naomi 


End file.
